A Go With the Flow Hero: the Story of Avatar Kuruk
by The Heartless Direwolf
Summary: Remember Avatar Kuruk? The Northern Water Tribe Avatar after Yangchen and before Kyoshi? This is the story of Kuruk, told from his very own eyes. (Note: Rated T for possible later Content)
1. Chapter 1

A Go With the Flow Hero: the Story of Avatar Kuruk

Book 1: Water

Chapter 1: The Next in the Cycle

It was a time of peace. The four nations were living in complete harmony with each other. The Fire Nation, becoming an industrial power through new steam powered technologies, the Earth Kingdom building up their large domain with towering cities like Ba Sing Se, and the Air Nomads, solving minor international conflicts while a certain figure was absent.

But that certain figure was the sole reason for the Water Tribes being the busiest out of the four nations. Avatar Yangchen had died seven years ago, and while the Avatar wasn't needed as much as now, the Northern and Southern water tribes were filled to the brim with representatives from all four nations, searching for some sign...

"Mother, what were those men here for?" I asked questionably.

My mother looked at me slightly disappointed, and replied, "Nothing Kuruk, go back to reading those bending scrolls from Master Titus all right?"

I itched my head and pushed the topic further. "But mother! Those men mentioned a hero! A hero able to bend all four elements! I want to be that hero!"

"Kuruk my boy!" my father yelled from the doorway. I ran to his arms and he picked me up, spinning me around in front of our ice hut on Northern Water Tribe. "I just overheard you talking about a hero, am I right? Well this hero is called the Avatar, and you're right, it could be you!"

My mother looked angrily and said, "Don't put ideas into his head Palith. The Avatar could be ANY child in either water tribe."

"Don't be so sour dear, our boy Kuruk is the first water bender in our family for generations!" He grabs my shoulders and says more calmly, "He already is a hero."

My mother looks expectantly, smiles slightly, but returns to cleaning the already shining ice hut. While she does, my father urges me to water bend something, just to give him the satisfaction and for some enlightenment. Together we walk to entrance to the Northern Water tribe gates. On the way, many young water tribe girls from my classroom stare at me, and give me smiles...

"They like you son," my father says with a wide smile. "Show them you are a hero."

I return them a bold and bright smile while pumping my chest out wide. They giggle and point at me, but I already know its for good reasons. I like this feeling...this feeling of admiration. This feeling of pride and "going with a flow." I sigh and start running for the wide ocean that awaits us at the docks. On the docks lay hundreds and hundreds of water tribe ships. Some used for fishing, some used for battle. My father ushers me to the end of the land, where the ice ends and a void dark blue vastness awaits me.

"Go for it son," Palith says brightly. "I know you can do it."

I stretch my feet out slightly, my right foot giving me direction, my left foot keeping me balanced. I hold out my hands and thrust hard into the air...nothing happens. I frown and sigh with nervous tears building up in my eyes.

"Father, why can't I waterbend now? I bended a few days ago. Why not now?"

He smiles at me and kneels down so he is face to face with me. I haven't noticed until now, but his face displays gentleness. But, ferocity at the hands of being a water tribe warrior for decades. He says, "Water is the element of change Kuruk. It doesn't have a specific form, like earth maybe. And as water is the element of change, we must be constantly changing. So calm yourself son, and think of change. Go with a flow. Be the hero you were always meant to be."

I return a humble smile, and kneel down on the ice. I close my eyes, and what I expect to be darkness, I see figures. Milllions and Millions of figures, extending endlessly. And at the head of them is Avatar Yangchen. Her long brown hair frames her gorgeous face, marked with air nomad tattoos on her forehead and arms. I instantly flutter my eyes at her, taking in her immense beauty. And while I gaze at her, I see she wears a traditional air monk's necklace. But, it contains all four nation's signs on it. A smile unlike no other hits me like a wave of passion, love and...power. I open my eyes, and for a split second, my eyes glow a bright white. I stand up on the ice, a dead serious look on my face, with a tiny grin creeping up beside my chin. I lift my hands in the air, spin on the balls of my feet, and flick my wrists at the immense ocean ahead of me. What I see next surprises me. I expected a little wave, or a small tide in the least. But, a tsunami sized wave builds up in front of me, rushes out to sea, followed by strange gusts of wind, although it is not a windy day. I look in complete awe and a victorious yell begins at my tongue...but I hold it in. I turn to Palith, who's mouth is wide open in shock. I bring my hands together in the Northern tribal bow form, and slowly bow to my father. He is distracted, but shakes his head and bows back. As I run off to my house, I think about beautiful Avatar Yangchen, and what that whole vision meant. And I know behind me, my father is looking at me...gazing upon the first water bender in our family for generations...a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Water

Chapter 2: The Academy

The sound of a Water Tribe armory is very different compared to that of a Fire Nation's, or an Earth Kingdom's. Instead of clangs of steel on steel, or stone on stone, wind is cut by spearheads, and whips of water crack through the air...

"Spirits Master Titus, that hurt!" I spat with a sarcastic laugh bubbling form my throat. Titus laughed his hearty laugh, and parred up for his next attack.

"Oh Kuruk! You move to the left of an incoming water whip, not the right!" Master Titus was the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and the highest ranked bender as well. But even the years and years of wisdom and training hadn't aged him a bit. His hair and gruff beard contained tinges of gray in them, but his smooth tan skin was without blemish, except for the battle scars from his countless skirmishes.

And lucky for me, I was his star pupil today...Titus always picked his best student of the day to spar with him at the end of the day. The classic Northern Water Tribe fight was held in a rounded arena, with a giant sigil of a wave in the middle. The wave had only two colors on it, blue and white. If your feet were on the blue, you had to attack offensively. If they were on the white, you only had to use defensive tactics. I guess this is what "the element of change," finally means...to win in this kind of fight, you had to be constantly moving, blue to white, white to blue, to outsmart your opponent...

And oh was I bad at it.

But against the Chief, who could win? Titus cornered me in the white corner, while his feet were on the blue, enabling him to throw attack after attack against me, while all I could do was defend. Slashes of water whipped me, as my leather armor was torn more and more, leaving my skin underneath more vulnerable after each attack. After a few more hits, My armor crumpled to the ground with a thump, and I was left armor less. Titus sought to teach me a lesson that day, so he threw a whip at my chest, intending it to hit me square in the chest.

And it did. I wanted to bring forth a tsunami wave at him just like I did that day as a kid so many years ago. But I couldn't for some reason. The faces of all those strange people were fading from my memory...all except Yangchen. Who could forget her? Anyway, this all came to mind as I was flying through the air, out of the arena, and into the cold packed snow. My bare chest was cut, and blood seeped down to my training breeches.

"Well fought Kuruk," Titus yelled towards me from inside the arena. "But next time, you should-"

"I don't want to hear it Master! I'm done for today!" And with that I skulked off to the Healer's Hut while Titus called for me from behind my back.

By the time I reached the Healer's Hut, I was getting dizzy from the blood loss, so I hurried to the ice carved desk at the front of the hut.

"Trainee Kuruk here to see Healer Arel...again."

Arel came from behind the curtains in the back, and put her hands on her hips in a sign of distraught.

"Again Kuruk? Spirits, thats the third time this week...what does Master Titus do to you?" Arel was a middle aged woman, with auburn hair, strange for a member of the Water Tribe. She was still relatively young, yet she achieved the title of Healer earlier then anyone else ever had. She led me back to one of the exam rooms, and set me down on the bed of ice.

"Wait here Kuruk, my assistant will be here to help you today. I have a mollusk bite to heal, and you know what those are like, Spirits help you..." Healer Arel left without another word, and I waited patiently for her assistant to come in the room. After a few minutes, the curtain flapped, and in came her assistant. She was a young looking girl, but only a year or two younger then me. She was short, with wavy hair as black as night and golden eyes that pierced like the sun above. Yet with all her beauty, she seemed very nervous to see me for some reason.

"Are...are you Kuruk, sir? I'm here to fix you, no help you...no! Heal you, yes...that's it!" She stopped, drew in a deep breath, and flashed me a smile that tugged at mine as well. "My name is Haymee," she said as calm as a dove.

This time I was the nervous one. "Oh hi! I'm Kuruk!" I said with a chuckle. "I know you from school, you used to sit behind me! Wow you've changed...in a good way!" She let out a chuckle and said, "You've changed a lot yourself Kuruk."

"I trust that's a good thing?" I asked with a smirk. Haymee just rolled her eyes and smiled, while she went to check my wound. She walked over to the pantry, and picked up a small tube of light blue serum.

"Now this might sting a little Kuruk...I promise it'll be okay though." She popped the cork of the tube and started to apply it to the deadly wound at my chest. The most searing pain seeped through my body, and it felt like every blood cell in my body was being set a fire by the Fire Lord himself. But I couldn't yell in front of Haymee, even worse fi I cried. So I just let out a gruff grunt and shook my head to resist the urge to let out tears. Haymee put a hand on my shoulder and asked hesitantly, "Are you okay Kuruk?"

If she could see the water in my eyes and the pain in my face, she didn't say anything. She just looked at me and waited for my answer. I nodded my head a few more times to show her I was okay and she smiled brightly. She put her other hand on my shoulder and said passively, "I'm...I'm really glad you're okay. I was really worried..."

And just then, Healer Arel entered the room without looking at us. "Haymee, the mollusk bite has been treated, I need you to go into room 3 for a checkup and..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Haymee's hands on my shoulders and my face still contorted with pain. Face flushed with embarrassment, Haymee stood up straight and said diligently, "Yes Healer, right away Healer." She quickly left my sdie for the door, while all I could do was look on. But just as she was about to leave, she looked back and said, "Keep that safe Kuruk," and left without another word.

Hey readers! (If I have any...) I'd like to say welcome to my story! I know this is an EXTREMELY late update, but I just couldn't find any inspiration for the story. But now that I'm back on track, the story should be updated regularly. I'm planning on making four books, one for all the elements, and a possible fifth book. Each book should have anywhere from 3-5 chapters. I would greatly appreciate reviews and if you have a suggestion, or something to add to the story, don't hesitate to tell me! See you shortly!

-The Heartless Direwolf


End file.
